You're Here
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "'You're here,' she whispered, her voice cracking against the tears in her throat. She felt him nod against her shoulder, the movement so slight, but his weight fell on her as he leaned into her hold. 'How are you here'" - 3x07: Wake Up Headcanon. The scene that we didn't get to see between finding Mon-El in the ship and the scene with everyone in the DEO med bay.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** You're Here

 **Rating:** K

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 1,886

 **Summary:** "'You're here,' she whispered, her voice cracking against the tears in her throat. She felt him nod against her shoulder, the movement so slight, but his weight fell on her as he leaned into her hold. 'How are you here?' she asked quietly, though she didn't expect an answer." - 3x07: Wake Up Headcanon. The scene that we didn't get to see between finding Mon-El in the ship and the scene with everyone in the DEO med bay.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points here were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Evening, everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted. I haven't been slacking, I swear. Got busy writing for the Karamel Secret Santa. Should have that Christmas fluff posted here and AO3 after it's uploaded on tumblr.

I wrote this headcanon right after 3x07: Wake Up aired because it wouldn't leave me alone (it was supposed to only be a short drabble...oops). I wasn't going to post it. Then I decided to post it. Then I said nah. Then I started a Twitter poll and there seemed to be some interest. So I decided, why write it and NOT post it? So here it is.

This basically starts from the hug inside the ship and carries over until we see everyone in the DEO med bay before Alex gets there. I saw Mon-El as being so weak and out of it from the hypersleep, so how did he get into those DEO clothes? Just a little bit of Kara helping Mon-El. I can't say this is happy though, because it's basically canon and canon right now is not very happy...

 **EDIT:** I'm so easy y'all. I've been convinced to make this the beginning of a S3 Rewrite. So expect more from this fic (at a later date because whoa that'll involve me writing as we go along and I'm sloooow with that).

* * *

Kara, Winn and J'onn landed inside the ship, Winn crying out loudly.

"Oh god, that was horrible!" Kara immediately shushed him. "That was amazing," he continued at a whisper. "Can we do that all the time, please?" he asked hopefully.

"No," J'onn sternly replied as Kara began to investigate the ship.

J'onn lifted his flashlight in front of them, trying to assist them all in getting a better look at their surroundings. Their eyes landed on the pod in front of them, then the next one, and the next one, trying to figure out what could be inside of them.

"Is that a person?" Winn asked, confused.

"Looks like it," J'onn whispered in response.

"There's an empty one," Kara said, her eyes landing on the open and drained pod.

"Okay," Winn started, eyeing the pod, "that's not creepy. Not at all."

Suddenly a hum erupted overhead and they all looked around the ship, each of them trying to figure out where the noise had come from and what had caused it. Kara's eyes landed on a figure covered in shadows before she prepared to activate her heat vision, her eyes shining a bright orange as she aimed at it. She saw a small beam of light shining toward her before the figure shot at her, the beam hitting her raised arm and bouncing off toward the ceiling.

"Don't shoot!" she called out as she lowered her arm. The person shouted something at her; a language she didn't recognize, words that were unfamiliar to her. "We're not here to hurt you," she continued as the shadow moved in their direction. The figure stepped closer to them until finally his face was revealed, his body moving into the light in front of her. A gun was raised and pointed at her, but all she saw was his face.

It took her a minute; a minute to realize who was standing in front of her. His appearance had changed; his face thinner, the angles sharp beneath a thick beard, his eyes hard and darkened.

 _Mon-El._

The gun slid lower, an almost relieved, "Kara," leaving his lips before it dropped to the floor.

Her eyes were wide, her jaw hanging open as she quickly moved toward him. She needed to touch him; she needed to feel him to know that this wasn't another dream, that he was real and standing right there in front of her. Her heart was pounding, her eyes starting to burn with incoming tears, her breathing ragged as she tried to brace herself; brace herself for the chance that he was a figment of her imagination, but even more so for the chance that he was real.

Her hands landed on his cheeks and he was solid beneath her touch; his skin real, tangible in front of her as she continued to stroke her fingers across his face. Before she could think anything more, she pulled him toward her, arms wrapping tightly around him as she held him close. She felt his hands against her back, moving slowly but they were there, his head resting against her own.

She didn't know how to let him go; her arms locking tightly around his shoulders as she clung to him.

"You're here," she whispered, her voice cracking against the tears in her throat. She felt him nod against her shoulder, the movement so slight, but his weight fell on her as he leaned into her hold. "How are you here?" she asked quietly, though she didn't expect an answer.

Mon-El's eyes met J'onn's across the ship before flicking over to Winn's. He sighed; long and loud against Kara's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed as he continued to let her cling to him, leaning his entire weight on her for support.

"I don't feel good," he whispered and it was so quiet. So quiet that she barely heard it over her own pounding heart. She leaned backward slightly to look at him, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders to hold him upright. His eyes were drooping, dark circles easily visible underneath them.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "The lead-"

"Hypersleep," he cut her off before she could panic any further.

Her eyebrows furrowed before she was knocked out of her trance. The opened pod. He must have been inside the pod like the others. She rubbed his back comfortingly as she pulled him back into her arms. "Let's go," she said against his cheek. "We'll take you home." She felt him nod against her as she reluctantly let him go again, turning around to look at J'onn. "Can you get us back above ground? Back to the DEO?"

J'onn nodded, still not sure of what any of this meant, before he held out his arms again. Winn silently moved in close, his earlier excitement about the strange ride underground long gone as he stared wordlessly at Mon-El. Kara pulled him alongside her gently as she moved toward the boys, holding him close to herself as J'onn got them back to the sidewalk.

It was a good thing they had decided to have the boys drive the DEO van out to the ship's location because Kara didn't think she could have concentrated on flying if she had to carry Mon-El back. She could only sit in the back of the van, her hands clutching his tightly as J'onn drove them back to base.

His clothes were damp from being inside the pod, the tips of his hair only just starting to dry as they walked into the DEO. He hadn't said a word since they'd left the ship they'd found him in. He just nodded his head slightly when an agent, surprise clear on his face, handed Mon-El a pair of sweats and a DEO t-shirt.

She rushed away, speeding out of her super suit and back into her clothes from earlier. When she returned to him, he still hadn't moved. She watched as he stood there in place, half-lidded eyes staring at the clothing that had been left in his hands. She moved to push his hair from his forehead and he slowly looked up at her.

She tried to smile, the tears that still gripped at the back of her throat making the gesture harder than it should have been. "Come on, let's go to the med bay." She took the clothes from his hands, holding them between her arm and chest as she moved to take his hand in hers again. She just couldn't let him go.

She led him into the room, his feet shuffling tiredly against the floor along the way. She moved him toward the bed, instructing him silently to sit down. He did, his back hunched over, his hands folded in his lap. Kara looked around them; the glass walls of the med bay making her wish they could have gone somewhere more private. When she turned back to look at him, her heart jumped in her chest again; half because she was still amazed that he was actually there, and half because she couldn't get over how _different_ he looked.

His beard was dark, thick, clearly having been growing in for a while. His eyes were droopy; tired, exhausted, sad. His mouth a thin line and he still wasn't talking. The old Mon-El would have been jumping up and down with excitement, going on and on with stories about where he'd been, all the things he'd been doing while he was where he was, or even just about how happy he was to be _home_.

This Mon-El was none of that.

He still hadn't moved. The clothes still sat in a folded pile next to him where she'd laid them down upon entering.

She wanted to speed him into the outfit the agent had given him so that he could lie down, but she needed to go slow. She needed to see him, feel him in front of her to know that he was real. That he wasn't going to disappear if she took her eyes off of him and left the room for him to change. She reached for him, her fingers moving to his chin, tilting his face upward.

"Can I help?" she asked him quietly, her eyes flitting to the clothes before back at him. He nodded slightly; so slight that she almost felt the need to ask him again just to be sure.

Instead, "Here" she started, her hands moving to the edges of the shirt he wore. "Arms up."

He was quiet, but did as she told him, his arms rising upward so that she could pull the shirt over his head. She tried not to, but her eyes slid along his chest; across his pecs and along his arms. He looked the same; maybe a little more toned, his muscles a little harder than they used to be, but he was as she remembered him. Her fingers (sort of) accidentally tickled down his chest to his abs, the tips of her fingers moving against the patch of hair around his belly button before moving to the waistband of his pants.

"Okay?" she asked, his eyes having left hers long ago. He nodded again as he moved to get down from the bed, feet hitting the floor softly, almost silently but he wobbled a bit. She unbuttoned them, unzipped the fly and they both let the piece fall to the floor. He stepped out of them silently and his eyes finally met hers. Her hands moved to his hips, fingers moving against the fabric of his boxers. "These are still kind of wet from being in the pod…can I take them o-"

"No," his eyes widened at the first word he's spoken since they'd found him in that ship.

"Okay," she nodded, her own eyes widening. "That's okay."

She moved to reach for the sweatpants on the bed near him. She shook them out, holding them in front of her and his hands moved to take them from her slowly.

"I can do it," he insisted quietly and she let him take the fabric from her hands.

She eyed him as he wobbled again slightly while trying to get each leg inside of them, pulling them up to his hips. She handed him the t-shirt and he pulled it over his head. She watched as he put himself into the bed, tucking his feet under the covers as he slid down on the slim mattress, his eyes tired and almost worried looking. She tucked the covers in around him, his arms lifting as he let her coddle him.

"Kara," he tried and she shushed him and shook her head before turning away. She moved to pull up a stool and sit down next to him. "I need to tell you something." She shushed him again.

He took in a shaky breath before exhaling, his head softly nodding against the pillow before his eyes moved over her shoulder, landing on J'onn and Winn who walked into the room.

"Mon-El, I just want you to relax. Rest, and we can talk later." She took his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining together as she held his arm against her chest and smiled down at him. "You're here. You're back. We have plenty of time now."

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave me some love if you can!

Twitter: _ashleymaria_


End file.
